(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to pattern recognition and image database search systems. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of copying images and/or portions of images that are then used to search for and retrieve relevant data.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The known related art fails to anticipate or disclose the principles of the present invention.
In the related art, text strings are entered into a search engine and matching strings or partial strings are retuned in the form of search results.
In the related art, there are no known means or methods to copy and paste target images (containing text) into a search engine. The related art fails to provide effective searches of images in multiple languages or in symbols. The related art fails to provide a system in the form of a cut and paste methodology.
Thus, there is a long felt need in the art for the present invention.